ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars (ニコロデオンVS.ディズニー：アルティメットオールスターズ Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī: Arutimetto ōru Sutāzu ), Nickelodeon vs. Disney (ニコロデオン''VS.ディズニー Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī) or '''Disney vs. Nickelodeon' (ディズニーVS.ニコロデオン Dizunī bāsasu Nikorodeon), is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Nickelodeon in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Nickelodeon's video game franchises and Disney's trademark franchises, Star Wars, Marvel Comics (for DLC), and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Despite featuring an ensemble of Disney characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It will be released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Arcade, and Microsoft Windows/PC on 2022. JoJo Siwa's song "Starting Fresh" will be a credits and ending song. Game The game is similar with switching/tagging a character for Tekken Tag Tournament series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3/''Punch-Out!!! (Wii)'' graphics, Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm series for control schemes. And similar to Pokken Tournament, there will be assist types. Story The worlds of Nickelodeon and Disney have collided, and the two main villains Xerestia and Baron Draxum are planning to terrorize the world of Nickelodeon and Disney. They start to do a plan of the tournament of the characters and send their sidekicks to stop them from being a champion. The heroes must defeat Xerestia (Nickelodeon side walkthrough) with and Draxum (Disney side walkthrough) to save their worlds. Maleficent, Pete, Foot Lieutenant, and Foot Brute will be mini bosses that'll prevent the heroes from stopping Draxum and/or Xerestia. Characters The characters with this symbol (*) is unlockable. This roster has a maximum of 88 characters (45 each of the side). Nickelodeon Disney Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * April O'Neil (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Master Splinter (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * JJ Jameson (Pinky Malinky) * Gir (Invader Zim) * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Megazord (Power Rangers Super Dino Charge) * Rabbids (Rabbids) Disney * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Maximus & Pascal (Tangled) * Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Eclipsa (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Carlos (Descendants) * Jay (Descendants) * GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Claire Thompson/Crimson Rose (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Liam Davis/DJ K-4 (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Ninja Jack (K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures) * Rosie Van Nort (K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures) DLC Nickelodeon Disney Guest Characters Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fairy World/Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Downtown (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Hiddenview (The Thundermans) * Drake City (Mysticons) * Robotropia (Robogirl) * Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) * Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) * JoJo Siwa (DLC) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg * Auradon Prep/Isle of the Lost (Descendants) * Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Avalor (Elena of Avalor) * Petallia (Sprucia and Gilli) * Dream Idol Central (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Kingdom Hearts World (Kingdom Hearts) (Final Stage) * Daily Bugle (Spider-Man) (DLC) Tag Teams and Rivals # SpongeBob and Patrick - Sora and Riku # Sandy and Plankton - Kairi and Terra # Raphael and Mikey - Sprucia and Gilli # Leo and Donnie - Prince Charles and Prince Arthur # Kid Danger and Captain Man - King Mickey and Aqua # TBA - Donald and Goofy # Invador Zim and Gir - Maleficent and Pete # Bunsen and Mikey - Rapunzel and Eugene # Phoebe and Max - Rey and Ahsoka # TBA - Vivid Heart and Techno Girl # Red Ranger and Pink Ranger - CJ Hook and Zevon # Dreadbane and Tazma - Elena and Gabe # Alvin and Sky Whale - Cricket and Tilly # Ansi and Olly - Anne and Sprig and Luz # Arkayna and Zarya - Mal and Evie # Emerald and Piper - Star and Marco # Lincoln and Clyde - Hiro and Baymax # Arc and Ciarra - Norville and Alma DLC #Jingle Brawl SpongeBob - Roxas #Korra - Uma #Ezra - Po #Astral - Scrooge McDuck #Tak - Kazuda Xiono #Harvey Beaks - Pac-Man #Bessie - Spider-Man #Arnold - Milo JoJo Siwa Songs * Starting Fresh (Credits and Ending song) DLC * Go For it! (First battle song) * Cool Warfare (Second battle song) * Spin the Madness (Third battle song) Trailers *TBA Trivia * The game is referenced to Tekken Tag Tournament, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Naruto Shippudden, and Pokken Tournament. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, characters says another random characters name by tagging/switching positions if it's their turn. * Assist types are similar to Pokken Tournament. * Each characters moves or special moves would be referenced to other characters' moves from other games. * JoJo Siwa songs for battle and the stage is a referenced to the Snoop Dogg stage in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and a different song played during the battle like the Splatoon series (due to the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook). Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Upcoming Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spruce and Gimli Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Henry Danger Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Kmayasmith123's ideas Category:2022 Category:E10+ Category:Descendants Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Category:Norville Category:DLC Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Nick Games Category:Disney Games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics